1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of placarding and a system of placarding adapted to the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Putting up advertising placards by pasting thin sheets of printed paper on to a surface intended for placarding is known. Standard methods of putting up large placards generally involve pasting a plurality of smaller sheets of paper which are made to carry a part of an advertising message, onto the placarding surface, so as to match up the design. This is a time-consuming method that requires great skill on the part of those pasting up the placards. Applying large advertising placards in this way also often results in unsuitable working positions, which may give rise to industrial injuries and mean that those carrying out the placarding have to do this from a ladder or the like. The relatively large amount of time spent also means that those pasting up the placards alongside a traffic route or a railway track are exposed to a further element of risk during this time. With renewed placarding on the same placarding surface, the placard layers accumulate one on top of another, which means that the placarding surface gradually comes to carry a considerable weight and therefore, in order not to overload the surface, the placarding surface has to be cleaned by tearing off the layers of placard. The accumulation of placard layers can also result in uneven and hence aesthetically unappealing surfaces, which can also make it more difficult to match up designs. It is also in the nature of the method that replacarding is rendered more difficult or impossible in very cold or damp weather. It is not possible at present to recycle the placard sheets owing to the adhesive generally used and the difficulty of removing the placards from the placarding surface.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a method of placarding is produced which has the advantages specified below and overcomes the disadvantages of the known method described above.
The invention also produces a system of placarding intended for the method according to the present invention which has the advantages specified below and overcomes the disadvantages of the known system of placarding described above.
Preferred embodiments of the method and the system of placarding intended for this also have any or some of the characteristics specified in respective subordinate claims.
The method according to the invention and the products produced by the said method have several advantages:
Using the method and the system according to the invention, replacarding can be done rapidly by means of simple operations and performed by unskilled personnel.
By using the method and the system of placarding according to the invention, stands for display surfaces do not need to be designed to support the accumulated weight of a plurality of placard layers.
The method and the system according to the invention allow replacarding to be carried out regardless of temperature and damp weather conditions.
The method and the system according to the invention also allow the placarding material to be re-used and, where this is collected, complete recycling thereof, thereby achieving great environmental advantages.
The method and system of placarding according to the invention also allow the placarding surface to be used for a permanent advertising message, when placarding is not continuous.
Furthermore, the method and the system according to the invention allow the placard sheets to be arranged so as to support or to simulate three-dimensional surfaces.
The majority of placarding surfaces intended for placarding in the known manner can easily be adapted for placarding by the method and the system according to the invention.